Una boda y un funeral
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Hoy es el día de tu boda y al parecer tambien es el dia de mi funeral. Mi primer FrUk. Dedicado a Deskdraik


Una boda y un funeral

_Disclamer: Hetalia _no me pertenece.

_Dedicado a __Deskdraik_

Esa mañana me levante temprano y después del desayuno comencé a alistarme para el momento más importante de mi vida, después de todo, una boda no es cosa de todos los días. Me visto con cuidado, procurando verme de lo más impecable, no es que no me vea bien todos los días sino que hoy es un día especial.

Termino de arreglarme y me miro en el espejo. El resultado es perfecto, como siempre. Llevo puesto un traje azul claro, que compre para la ocasión en una sastrería de París y como ultimo toque coloco una Rosa de Tudor en el bolsillo de mi frac, no es algo que suela hacer a menudo –de hecho casi nunca lo hago– pero hoy quiero hacerlo, se que apreciaras el detalle, al fin y al cabo, es tu flor favorita

Salgo de mi habitación de hotel y me encamino hacia las oficinas del registro civil, todavía es temprano pero quiero ser el primero en verte llegar.

Cuando llegas al lugar en donde darás el paso mas importante de tu vida, lo primero que haces al verme es sonreír, sé que te alegra verme aquí, aunque nunca lo admitirás. Caminas hacia mí y es ahí cuando notas la rosa que llevo prendida en el frac.

–Llegas temprano, _Frog_ –dices con la mirada aún clavada en la flor que llevo en el saco de mi traje azul

–No podía perderme esto por nada del mundo –replico sonriendo– Antonio es mi mejor amigo después de todo, además –prosigo– no tenias a quien mas pedirle que fuera tu padrino de bodas

Eso parece ensombrecer tu mirada por un momento pero te recuperas enseguida, no vas a permitir te recuerde lo solitario que estas, no vas a dejar que te recuerde que yo siempre he estado ahí para ti a pesar de que hemos tenido una relación de odio-amor (¿o será al revés?) a lo largo de los siglos,

_No vas a dejar que te recuerde lo que fuimos; no dejaras que te amargue este momento por nada del mundo ¿verdad, Arthur?_

Tu mirada desafiante es como un cuchillo que se clava lenta y profundamente en mi ya destrozado corazón. Me estas ordenando que no te recuerde el pasado, que olvide todo lo que paso entre nosotros antes de que te comprometieras en matrimonio, los besos, las peleas, las veces que fui a recogerte al bar cuando estabas ahogado en alcohol, las noches apasionadas que compartimos tiempo atrás…

Dejas de mirarme al ver mi respuesta a tus instintos asesinos: una sonrisa tranquila y cálida, una sonrisa que disimula, que esconde por completo las ganas que tengo de llorar por este día.

_Este día que secretamente espere con tanta ilusión y que ahora me hace agonizar poco a poco. El día de tu boda._

Poco antes de la hora señalada en las invitaciones al evento, el recinto comienza a llenarse de invitados al festejo. Poco después llega Antonio seguido del juez que oficiara el casamiento.

_Algo que debería ser mío. Algo que debería ser nuestro. _

El juez se coloca detrás de una mesa y da inicio a la ceremonia. Y entonces llega el momento cumbre.

–Antonio Fernández Carriedo ¿Acepta usted como esposo al señor Arthur Kirkland?

–Acepto –contesto el español regalándote una sonrisa mientras estampaba su firma en el acta de matrimonio

–Arthur Kirkland ¿Acepta usted como esposo al señor Antonio Fernández Carriedo? –pregunto el juez 

–Acepto- contestas sonriendo ligeramente mientras firmas los documentos

_Los cuchillos que tengo clavados en el alma se entierran más profundamente, desangrándome al escucharte decir eso. _

– ¿Alguno de los presentes conoce un impedimento por el cual no se pueda llevar a cabo este enlace? –pregunta el juez

Ahora es el momento en el que debería de hablar y decirte, decirles a todos lo que _verdaderamente _pienso de esta ceremonia, decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti pero tu sonrisa hace que mi lengua se haga un nudo y me doy cuenta que no puedo hacer nada para evitar que hagas esto. Miro a mí alrededor, buscando alguna esperanza pero todos los presentes están en completo silencio. Al parecer esto es inevitable.

–Entonces por el poder que me confiere el estado los declaro oficialmente casados –murmuro el juez y ambos sellaron su pacto de amor con un beso.

El corazón me duele y me cuesta respirar mientras sonrió al felicitarlos en la recepción del hotel un rato mas tarde.

–Felicidades Arthur –digo– por fin te ves feliz por una vez

–Gracias _frog_ –dices con simpleza

Te doy la espalda dispuesto a irme, ya no aguanto el dolor que atraviesa mi ser sin piedad alguna cuando te escucho decir mi nombre en voz baja: 

–Francis

– ¿Pasa algo, querido? –te pregunto sin voltear a mirarte

–Gracias por estar a mi lado hoy –murmuras dulcemente

_Eso es lo último que puedo soportar._

–De nada Arthur –musito mientras mi alma se desgarra– te dije que no perdería de esto por nada del mundo

Me alejo lentamente de ti y me dirijo a los sanitarios; una vez ahí me miro en el espejo. Estoy pálido y tengo la mirada perdida, me llevo una mano al pecho mientras trato de calmarme y es entonces cuando noto algo extrañamente acorde a mi situación: mi corazón no late o en todo caso no alcanzo a escucharlo palpitar.

En ese momento una sonrisa irónica adorna mis labios al ver mi imagen reflejada en el cristal.

_Parezco un muerto _

_Estoy muerto en cierto modo_

Una vez que logro calmarme y arreglar mi ropa salgo del baño. No puedes verme triste, no voy a permitirlo. Porque hoy es un día muy especial.

_Hoy es el día de tu boda y, al parecer, también es el día de mi funeral._

Fin 


End file.
